Puberty Hurts
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: When puberty hits Finn and Puck it's not the girls that really do it for them first. Set way before Glee


**Title**: Puberty Hurts...

**Characters**: Puck, Finn and Kurt

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: When puberty hits Finn and Puck it's not the girls that really do it for them first. Set way before Glee

**Pairings**: Puck/Kurt, Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!**: Slash, Pervert thoughts, smuttiness and a bit of swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything this story. Ryan Murphy own Glee and all the characters but what I would do to own Kurt *¬* I would probably chew my own leg off. And I'm being deadly serious 0_0

**A/N**: I got the thought when I was thinking about how Kurt still looks a bit feminine even though he's supposed to be 21. Maybe Kurt's just different. Yeah, that's it; Kurt's just...different :) I totally made up McKinley Middle School by the way. I thought it would be so cute and plus you're not actually in high school, I don't think, at the age of 13. Anyway hope you enjoy.

On with the story! :3

It was a normal day at McKinley Middle School for anybody who studied or worked there.

Well, for everyone except Puck.

He had been a good boy so far so he hadn't really understood what was wrong with him. He had pushed over the boy with the afro hairstyle just like he had told himself. He had lifted up girls skirts just like his friends had told him to. He had written a story for English just like his teacher had told him to. He even made a description of what he thought of his teacher in the best words he knew but somehow his teacher didn't like it and had sent him outside the heads office.

_Puck ran up to his teacher and tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Mr Hangslow. Mr Hangslow!" Puck yelled. _

"_It's Hanslow! Now what is it?" Mr Hanslow growled obviously irritated by the boy's presence._

"_I finished that story you wanted us to write about" Puck grinned and handed it over to Mr Hanslow who looked surprised. _

"_Well, this makes a change. Let me see how well you've done"_

_Mr Hanslow began reading and his face got redder and redder as he read on which Puck couldn't understand why._

_**One day a big fat oaf called Mr Hainslow crawled out of the sewer he lived in and drove in his truck down to the farm where he worked. The pigs didn't like him there even though the pigs and Mr Hainslow both came from the same family. They just really didn't like him. Because the pigs were so distressed by him being there Superman Puck came and picked Mr Hainslow up and dropped him into acid where he burned. Oh well. **_

_**The End. **_

"_Noah Puckerman!" Mr Hanslow seethed as he crumpled the paper in his hands looking like he was ready to murder. _

"_What? I finished it didn't I?" Puck looked confused before he grinned. "So how well did I do?"_

"_Well, why don't I tell you? You only wrote one paragraph when I asked for two pages"_

"_Two pages were too long" Puck replied._

"_And you didn't stick to the theme"_

"_I just wasn't feeling your whole Romeo and Juliet thing, you know?" Puck shrugged before listening to Mr Hanslow again. _

"_So you're overall mark is going to the Heads office RIGHT NOW!"Mr Hanslow shouted the last part and made sure to storm away to his classroom with a coffee cup in hand and the crumpled piece of paper in the other._

"_Hang on! Why?" Puck shouted after him. _

"_Show you're story to the head and he'll explain why!" Mr Hanslow shouted back and then roughly tossed the paper back to Puck who reached his hand up and caught it with no effort. _

"_Aw man! Fuck this shit!"Puck grumbled before making his way to the Heads office. _

He sat waiting as he watched children his age walk by. It was boring but he knew this was probably the only chance he could get to actually sit down and really take a good look at his schoolmates. The boy he pushed over earlier with ginger afro hair walked past babbling to a girl with brunette hair and big lips while she just looked annoyed. Why was he bothering with her when there were so many hotter girls around? Maybe it was because he wasn't really that good looking and he knew she was probably the best he would get. Then after five seconds of seeing them a pair of weird looking kids walked past looking as if they were so into each other. The Puckerman sees all. It was a kid in a wheelchair and a Goth girl. They looked so stupid; he just hoped he would never have to see them again.

It was then that Finn decided to walk by and Puck decided to thank whoever made that happen because his boredom was finally over.

"Hey Finn!" Puck waved and Finn grinned back at his best friend as he noticed where Puck was sitting.

"Whatcha doing here, dude?" Finn grinned even bigger and sat on the chair next to him. Puck just glared.

"Stupid Handglows sent me here even after I did his homework. I mean, damn! That is the last time I'm doing homework for him" Puck leant his chin on his hand that was perched on his knee as he sighed.

"Don't you mean Hanslow? Let me have a look at your homework" Finn stuck his hand out and Puck put the crumpled ball into his awaiting hand. Finn read it over and once finished shrugged.

"I don't see what's wrong to be honest"

Puck threw his hands up in the air. "Thank you! See, that's Mr whatever his name is problem. He just doesn't get proper English stories"

He then started ranting about how unfair life was but stopped when he noticed Finn staring at something else instead of listening. He ended what he was saying and clicked his fingers in front of Finns face and he jumped back a bit. He blinked and then shook his head.

Finn jumped down from his seat and made a waving motion with his right hand. "See ya buddy. I got to go" He made a move to walk away before Puck called him back.

"Wait, dude, you just got here. What gives?" Puck asked looking slightly offended.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Finn rushed this sentence out as he ran off.

Puck heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head. This was going to be so boring. Just then a kid with soft brown hair and blue eyes walked past him wearing tight jeans and a black and pink shirt over the top. Everything about him screamed girly and Puck couldn't understand why but he suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, hold him and rip his clothes off. Why was he having these dirty thoughts? Plus he was a little bit concerned that his dick (Oh yeah, he knew what it was called now. No more pee pee naming for him) was acting funny. It felt weird and tingled a bit. He also felt his cheeks become hot and his skin became all sweaty and sticky. He thought that maybe he was becoming sick but he couldn't tear his eyes away from this boy who had captured his attention from the moment he walked to the moment he smiled.

What was this? It wasn't anything he had felt before and it was weird but amazing at the same time. He made a run for it though when he really did think he was ill. What made him run you ask?

He had felt his pee pee go hard and he thought there was something wrong with it.

Enough said...

It was a normal day at McKinley Middle School for anybody who studied or worked there.

Well, for everyone except Finn.

He was an innocent thirteen year old who loved nothing more than to play Football and make noises in classes that he didn't like but today was different. He was just strolling along when he walked past a boy's locker. It wasn't the boy himself that made Finn stop but more like the boys voice. His voice went from being normal to then being really high pitched. Freaky.

But then he had noticed it had happened to a lot of boys at his school recently. He even noticed that this boy called Matt had gone from being normal pitched one day and then deep voiced the other day. Was it an illness that was spreading around because he really didn't want to be ill? The last time he got ill he had to eat his mum's awful vegetable soup. It's not like he didn't like his mums cooking but he really didn't like vegetables so it was like torture to him. True, he did get better but it didn't make the soup any better.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Puck called to him. He then noticed where Puck was sitting and grinned. Trust him to be outside the Heads office. It was so like him. Sitting down next to his best friend he started conversation.

"Whatcha doing here, dude?" He asked.

"Stupid Handglows sent me here even after I did his homework. I mean, damn! That is the last time I'm doing homework for him" Finn noticed how angry his friend looked and thought it best not to interrupt while he was talking so he waited until Puck was done.

"Don't you mean Hanslow? Let me have a look at your homework" Finn reached his hand out and after getting the homework read it over. He honestly could not see what was wrong but then people have called him stupid before. But he thought he would probably cheer his friend up if he were to voice his opinions and he was right.

"I don't see what's wrong to be honest"

Puck started doing weird hand movements as he talked. He always did that when he got angry. "Thank you! See, that's Mr whatever his name is problem. He just doesn't get proper English stories"

Before Finn knew it Puck had gone on a ranting rave so he tried to listen but then he saw this boy walking past. He had the softest looking hair and his lips looked so pink and nice looking. They were so plump that it made Finn lick his own lips. He let his eyes travel up and down the face of this boy who was so delicious looking it made Finn blush and shift uncomfortably in his seat.

The boy had a nice oval shaped face that was squishy but only from baby fat that he still had. His eyes were a lovely blue colour that made Finn think of the sky and his skin looked brilliantly creamy with its smoothness. His nose was a cute button nose that you just wanted to peck a kiss on. His face was so cute that Finn couldn't stop himself from drooling over this kid. His gaze then reached the boy's body which he really felt shameful for looking at.

His hips were so curvy and his body looked so huggable. Then his legs, god his legs, were so long and slim. They looked flexible as well and it made weird tingly senses in Finn thighs. Finn then got to the part of the boy that made his body tremble and burn. His ass. That was a fine ass and it looked so round and perfect. It was the kind of butt that was bouncy and would be described as a bubble but. Ready for touching, kisses and loving. Finn felt his lower private parts act up and go stiff which made him freak out. Why was it stiff?

He then realized Puck was snapping his fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of it but still with his little problem that was as stiff as a tree.

"See ya buddy. I got to go" He made a move to walk away before Puck called him back.

"Wait, dude, you just got here. What gives?" Finn then noticed Puck looking hurt or something so he told the truth.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Finn rushed this sentence out as he ran off. God, that was embarrassing.

When he reached the bathroom he was flush faced and sweating. He then looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his hair was a slight mess but he didn't really care to be honest. Without even thinking about it he asked the Health lady if he could spend last period in the medical room and slept there for a whole hour. By then his little problem had gone but he still went back home and asked his mum what was wrong.

As did Puck ask his dad. Puck then shared his dad's advice on how to get rid of the stiffness with Finn. And they both learnt two things.

One, that the boy they got all stiff for was called Kurt Hummel

And two, that puberty hurt you down there unless you relieve it with your dads and friends advice.

Not a good idea when you're caught...

A/N: Oh my god! I am so blushing right now. That is the first dirty thing that I've wrote to be honest and I don't know how I've done so reviewing would be nice. Just to tell me how this was :)

Hope you liked :D


End file.
